Kunut duası
Kunut duası, salat-ı vitrde 3. rekatta zamm-ı sure den sonra eller yukarıya kaldırılıp tekbir alınır ve eller tekrar bağlanınca okunur. Şafilerde ise vitr dışında sabah ve akşam namazlarının farzının son rekatında rükudan kalkınca da okunur. Allahümme innâ nesteînüke ve nestagfirüke ve nestehdîke ve nü’minü bike ve netûbü ileyk. Ve netevekkelü aleyke ve nüsnî aleykel-hayra küllehü neşkürukeve lâ nekfüruke ve nahleu ve netrukü men yefcüruk. *Allahümme : Allahım * innâ : Şüphesiz biz *nesteînüke isteriz istianede bulunuruz senden *ve nestagfirüke ve istiğfar ederiz sana *ve nestehdîke ve biz hidayetini isteriz senden *ve nü’minübike ve biz yalnız sana iman ederiz *ve netûbü ileyke. Ve biz Sana tevbe ederiz *Ve netevekkelü aleyke ve biz sana tevekkül ederiz *ve nüsnî aleykel-hayra seni hayır ile öğmek. *küllehü neşküruke Bize verdiğin bütün nimetleri bilerek *Ve lâ nekfüruke ve küfran-ı nimet yapmayız *ve netrukü ve biz terkederiz *men yefcüruk. Çürük herifleri yani facirleri yani sana karşı gelenleri terk ederiz 1. Dua latin hurufuyla Allahümme innâ nesteînüke ve nestagfirüke ve nestehdîke ve nü’minü bike ve netûbü ileyk. Ve netevekkelü aleyke ve nüsnî aleykel-hayra küllehü neşkürukeve lâ nekfüruke ve nahleu ve netrukü men yefcüruk. Meali Allahım! Senden yardım isteriz, günahlarımızı bağışlamanı isteriz, razı olduğun şeylere hidayet etmeni isteriz. Sana inanırız, sana tevbe ederiz. Sana güveniriz. Bize verdiğin bütün nimetleri bilerek seni hayır ile öğeriz. Sana şükrederiz. Hiçbir nimetini inkâr etmez ve onları başkasından bilmeyiz. Nimetlerini inkâr eden ve sana karşı geleni bırakırız. Kelime kelime kunut duasımım meali *'Allahümme : Allahım * innâ : Şüphesiz biz *nesteînüke isteriz istinaden bulunuruz senden *ve nestagfirüke ve istiğfar ederiz sana *ve nestehdîke ve biz hidayetini isteriz senden *ve nü’minübike ve biz yalnız sana iman ederiz *ve netûbü ileyke. Ve biz Sana tevbe ederiz *Ve netevekkelü aleyke ve biz sanatevekkül ederiz *ve nüsnî aleykel-hayra küllehü neşküruke Bize verdiğin bütün nimetleri bilerek seni hayır ile öğmek. *Ve lâ nekfüruke ve küfran-ı nimet yapmayız *ve netrukü ve biz terkederiz *men yefcüruk. Çürük herifleri yani facirleri yani sana karşı gelenleri terk ederiz 2 Meali Allahım! Senden yardım isteriz, günahlarımızı bağışlamanı isteriz, razı olduğun şeylere hidayet etmeni isteriz. Sana inanırız, sana tevbe ederiz. Sana güveniriz. Bize verdiğin bütün nimetleri bilerek seni hayır ile öğeriz. Sana şükrederiz. Hiçbir nimetini inkâr etmez ve onları başkasından bilmeyiz. Nimetlerini inkâr eden ve sana karşı geleni bırakırız. 'Okunduğu yer: Kunut duası, salat-ı vitrde 3. rekatta zamm-ı sure den sonra eller yukarıya kaldırılıp tekbir alınır ve eller tekrar bağlanınca okunur. Şafilerde ise vitr dışında sabah ve akşam namazlarının farzının son rekatında rükudan kalkınca okunur. 2. Dua latin hurufuyla ve meali ve Arabisi '''Allahümme iyyâke na’büdü ve leke nüsallî ve nescüdü ve ileyke nes’â ve nahfidü nercû rahmeteke ve nahşâ azâbeke inne azâbeke bilküffâri mülhık.' Allahım! Biz yalnız sana kulluk ederiz. Namazı yalnız senin için kılarız, ancak sana secde ederiz. Yalnız sana koşar ve sana yaklaştıracak şeyleri kazanmaya çalışırız. İbadetlerini sevinçle yaparız. Rahmetinin devamını ve çoğalmasını dileriz. Azabından korkarız, şüphesiz senin azabın kâfirlere ve inançsızlara ulaşır. Okunduğu yer: '''Vitir namazının üçüncü rek'atinde Fatiha ve sure okunduktan sonra eller yukarıya kaldırılıp tekbir alınır ve eller tekrar bağlanınca okunur. Arapça “Allaahumma inna nasta’eenuka wa nu’minu bika, wa natawakkalu ‘alayka wa nuthni ‘alayka al-khayr, wa laa nakfuruka. Allaahumma iyyaaka na’budu wa laka nusalli wa nasjudu, wa ilayka nas’aa wa nahfid. Narju rahmataka wa nakhsha ‘adhaabaka, inna ‘adhaabaka al-jadd bil kuffaari mulhaq. Allaahumma ‘adhdhib il-kafarata ahl al-kitaab alladheena yasuddoona ‘an sabeelika (O Allaah, verily we seek Your help, we believe in You, we put our trust in You and we praise You and we are not ungrateful to You. O Allaah, You alone we worship and to You we pray and prostrate, for Your sake we strive. We hope for Your mercy and fear Your punishment, for Your punishment will certainly reach the disbelievers. O Allaah, punish the infidels of the People of the Book who are preventing others from following Your way).” اللَّهُمَّ إنَّا نَسْتَعِينُك وَنُؤْمِنُ بِكَ وَنَتَوَكَّلُ عَلَيْك وَنُثْنِي عَلَيْك الْخَيْرَ ، وَلاَ نَكْفُرُك . اللَّهُمَّ إيَّاكَ نَعْبُدُ وَلَك نُصَلِّي وَنَسْجُدُ وَإِلَيْك نَسْعَى وَنَحْفِدُ نَرْجُو رَحْمَتَكَ وَنَخْشَى عَذَابَك إنَّ عَذَابَك الْجِدَّ بِالْكَافِرينَ مُلْحِقٌ ، اللَّهُمَّ عَذِّبْ كَفَرَةَ أَهْلِ الْكِتَابِ الَّذِينَ يَصُدُّونَ عَنْ سَبِيلِك " . " اللهم إنا نستعينك ونستغفرك ونثنى عليك ونؤمن بك ونخلع ونترك من يفجرك ، اللهم إياك نعبد ولك نصلى ونسجد وإليك نسعى ونحفد نرجو رحمتك ونخشى عذابك إن عذابك بالكفار ملحق " http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_gOkTzkKXM thumb|335px|right|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EINM8YUUrpE&feature=related] thumb|335px|right|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aors8pex_SI&feature=related] Qunoot Dua during Salaah- After Witr and at times of Calamity major disaster and War Here we explain about the Qunoot Du'aa. One can read after the witr, but also after the fardh obligatory prayers at times of war. Praise be to Allaah. Qunoot, according to the definition of the fuqaha’ , “is the name of a du’aa’ (supplication ) offered during prayer at a specific point while standing.” It is prescribed in Witr prayer after the rukoo’ (bowing), according to the more correct of the two scholarly opinions. If a calamity (naazilah) befalls the Muslims, it is prescribed to say Du’aa’ al- Qunoot after standing up from rukoo’ in the last rak’ah of each of the five daily obligatory prayers, until Allaah relieves the Muslims of that calamity. (See Tasheeh al-Du’aa’ by Shaykh Bakr Abu Zayd, p. 460). With regard to saying Du’aa’ al-Qunoot in Fajr prayer all the time, in all circumstances, there is no saheeh report that the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) singled out Fajr for Qunoot, or that he always recited it in Fajr prayer. Rather what is proven is that he (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) said Du’aa’ al-Qunoot at times of calamity with words that were appropriate to the situation. He said Du’aa’ al-Qunoot in Fajr and in other prayers, praying against Ra’l, Dhakwaan and ‘Usayyah for killing the Qur’aan-readers whom the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) had sent to them in order to teach them their religion. And it was proven that he prayed in Fajr prayer and other prayers for the weak and oppressed believers, that Allaah would save them from their enemies. But he did not do that all the time. The Rightly-Guided khaleefahs after him followed the same practice. It is better for the imam to limit Qunoot to times of calamity, following the example of the Messenger of Allaah (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him), as it was proven that Abu Maalik al-Ash’ari said: “I said to my father, ‘O my father, you prayed behind the Messenger of Allaah (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) and behind Abu Bakr, ‘Umar, ‘Uthmaan and ‘Ali (may Allaah be pleased with them). Did they used to say Du’aa’ al-Qunoot in Fajr?’ He said, ‘O my son, this is a newly-invented matter.’” (Narrated by the five, apart from Abu Dawood; classed as saheeh by al-Albaani in al-Irwa’, 435). The best of guidance is the guidance of Muhammad (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him). And Allaah is the Source of strength. May Allaah send blessings and peace upon our Prophet Muhammad and upon his family and companions. (al-Lajnah al-Daa’imah li’l-Buhooth al-‘Ilmiyyah wa’l-Iftaa’, 7/47 ) If you ask, is there a specific wording for Qunoot during Witr prayer, or Qunoot at times of calamity? The answer is: for Du’aa’ al-Qunoot in Witr prayer a number of wordings have been narrated, including the following: 1 – The version which the Messenger of Allaah (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) taught to al-Hasan ibn ‘Ali (may Allaah be pleased with him), which is: “Allaahumma ihdini feeman hadayta wa ‘aafini feeman ‘aafayta wa tawallani feeman tawallayta wa baarik li feema a’tayta, wa qini sharra ma qadayta , fa innaka taqdi wa la yuqda ‘alayk, wa innahu laa yadhillu man waalayta wa laa ya’izzu man ‘aadayta, tabaarakta Rabbana wa ta’aalayta la munji minka illa ilayk (O Allaah, guide me among those whom You have guided, pardon me among those whom You have pardoned, turn to me in friendship among those on whom You have turned in friendship, and bless me in what You have bestowed, and save me from the evil of what You have decreed. For verily You decree and none can influence You; and he is not humiliated whom You have befriended, nor is he honoured who is Your enemy. Blessed are You, O Lord, and Exalted. There is no place of safety from You except with You).” (Narrated by Abu Dawood, 1213; al-Nasaa’i, 1725; classed as saheeh by al-Albaani in al-Irwa’, 429). It was narrated from ‘Ali ibn Abi Taalib that the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) used to say at the end of Witr: “Allaahumma inni a’oodhu bi ridaaka min sakhatika wa bi mu’aafaatika min ‘uqoobatika wa a’oodhu bika minka, la uhsi thana’an ‘alayka anta kama athnayta ‘ala nafsika (O Allaah, I seek refuge in Your pleasure from Your wrath and in Your forgiveness from Your punishment. I cannot praise You enough; You are as You have praised Yourself.” (Narrated by al-Tirmidhi, 1727; classed as saheeh by al-Albaani in al-Irwa’, 430; Saheeh Abi Dawood, 1282). Then he should send blessings upon the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) as it was narrated that some of the Sahaabah (may Allaah be pleased with them) – including Ubayy ibn Ka’b and Mu’aadh al-Ansaary (may Allaah be pleased with them) – did that at the end of Qunoot al-Witr. Qunoot at the time of calamity (See Tasheeh al-Du’aa’ by Shaykh Bakr Abu Zayd, p. 460). Qunoot at times of calamity (Qunoot al-Naazilah) When praying Qunoot at the time of calamity, one should make supplication as is appropriate to the situation, as it was narrated that the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) cursed some Arab tribes who had betrayed his companions and killed them, and he prayed for the weak and oppressed believers in Makkah, that Allaah would save them. It was narrated that ‘Umar prayed Qunoot with the following words: اللهم إنا نستعينك ونؤمن بك ، ونتوكل عليك ونثني عليك الخير ولا نكفرك ، اللهم إياك نعبد ، ولك نصلي ونسجد ، وإليك نسعى ونحفد ، نرجو رحمتك ونخشى عذابك ، إن عذابك الجدَّ بالكفار مُلحق ، اللهم عذِّب الكفرة أهل الكتاب الذين يصدون عن سبيلك “Allaahumma inna nasta’eenuka wa nu’minu bika, wa natawakkalu ‘alayka wa nuthni ‘alayka al-khayr, wa laa nakfuruka. Allaahumma iyyaaka na’budu wa laka nusalli wa nasjudu, wa ilayka nas’aa wa nahfid. Narju rahmataka wa nakhsha ‘adhaabaka, inna ‘adhaabaka al-jadd bil kuffaari mulhaq. Allaahumma ‘adhdhib il-kafarata ahl al-kitaab alladheena yasuddoona ‘an sabeelika (O Allaah, verily we seek Your help, we believe in You, we put our trust in You and we praise You and we are not ungrateful to You. O Allaah, You alone we worship and to You we pray and prostrate, for Your sake we strive. We hope for Your mercy and fear Your punishment, for Your punishment will certainly reach the disbelievers. O Allaah, punish the infidels of the People of the Book who are preventing others from following Your way).” (Narrated by al-Bayhaqi, 2/210; classed as saheeh by al-Albaani in al-Irwa’, 2/170. Al-Albaani said: This was reported from ‘Umar concerning Qunoot in Fajr, and it seems that this Qunoot is Qunoot al-Naazilah (Qunoot at times of calamity) as is indicated by his praying against the kuffaar). If you ask, can we make du’aa’ using words other than those mentioned here? The answer is: Yes, that is permissible. Al-Nawawi said in al-Majmoo’ (3/497): “The correct view which was stated definitively by the majority of scholars is that there are no specific words, rather any du’aa’ may be said.” The version narrated from ‘Umar is not something that we have to follow, and the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) did not pray using these words, so there is nothing wrong with adding more to them. Shaykh al-Albaani (may Allaah have mercy on him) said: “There is nothing wrong with adding more to this, cursing the infidels and sending blessings upon the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him), and praying for the Muslims.” (Qiyaam Ramadaan by al-Albaani, 31). We still have an important question which is: should Du’aa’ al-Qunoot be said before rukoo’ (bowing) or after? The answer is: Most of the ahaadeeth and the opinion of most of the scholars state that Qunoot comes after rukoo’, but if you say Qunoot before rukoo’ that is acceptable. So you have the choice of doing rukoo’ when you have finished reciting Qur’aan, then standing up and saying “Rabbana wa laka al-hamd” then saying Qunoot… or saying Qunoot when you have finished reciting Qur’aan, then saying “Allaahu akbar” and bowing. Both of these were narrated in the Sunnah. (Shaykh Muhammad ibn ‘Uthaymeen (may Allaah have mercy on him), al-Sharh al-Mumti’, 4/64) Note: The questioner says that the best of prayer is that which has longer Qunoot. Perhaps he is referring to the hadeeth narrated by Muslim (1257) from Jaabir (may Allaah be pleased with him), which says that the Prophet (peace and blessings of Allaah be upon him) said: “The best of prayer is tool al-qunoot (the longest in standing).” Al-Nawawi said: “What is meant by qunoot here is the standing, according to the consensus of the scholars, as far as I know.” So the hadeeth is not referring to Qunoot in the sense of the du’aa’ said after standing up from rukoo’, rather it is referring to standing for a long time. And Allaah knows best. The Prophet Muhammad also taught us a dua to say against our enemies, '''Allaahumma munzilal-kitaabi, saree'al-hisaabi, ihzimil-'ahzaaba, Allaahumma ihzimhum wa zalzilhum. Allah, Revealer of the Book, Swift to account , defeat the groups (of disbelievers) . O Allah , defeat them and shake them. Reference: Muslim 3/1362. دعاء القنوت : اللَّهُمَّ إنَّا نَسْتَعِينُك وَنُؤْمِنُ بِكَ وَنَتَوَكَّلُ عَلَيْك وَنُثْنِي عَلَيْك الْخَيْرَ ، وَلاَ نَكْفُرُك اللـهم اهـدِنا فيمَن هـديت .. وعافـِنا فيمـَن عافـيت .. وتولنا فيمن توليت .. وبارك لنا فيما أعطيت .. وقِـنا شـر ما قضيت .. انك تقضي ولا يـُقضى عليك.. اٍنه لا يذل مَن واليت .. ولا يعـِـزُ من عاديت .. تباركت ربنا وتعـاليت .. لك الحمد على ما قـضيت .. ولك الشكر على ما أعـطيت .. نستغـفـُرك اللـهم من جميع الذنوب والخطـايا ونتوب اٍليك. اللهم أقسم لنا من خشيتك ما تحول به بيننا وبين معـصيتك .. ومن طاعـتك ما تبلّـغـُـنا به جنتَـك .. ومن اليقـين ما تُهـّون به عـلينا مصائبَ الدنيا .. ومتـّعـنا اللهم باسماعِـنا وأبصارِنا وقـواتـِنا ما أبقـيتنا .. واجعـلهُ الوارثَ منـّا .. واجعـل ثأرنا على من ظلمنا.. وانصُرنا على من عادانا .. ولا تجعـل مصيبـتَـنا في ديـننا .. ولا تجعـل الدنيا أكبرَ هـمِنا .. ولا مبلغَ علمِنا .. ولا اٍلى النار مصيرنا .. واجعـل الجنة هي دارنا .. ولا تُسلط عـلينا بذنوبـِنا من لايخافـُـك فينا ولا يرحمـنا . اللـهم أصلح لنا ديـنـَنا الذي هـو عـصمةُ أمرِنا .. وأصلح لنا دنيانا التي فـيها معـاشُنا .. وأصلح لنا آخرتـَنا التي اٍليها معـادنـا .. واجعـل الحياة زيادةً لنا في كل خير .. واجعـل الموتَ راحةً لنا من كلِ شر. الـلهم انا نسألـُـك فعـلَ الخيرات .. وتركَ المنكرات .. وحبَ المساكين.. وأن تغـفـر لنا وترحمنا وتتوب علينا .. واٍذا أردت بقـومٍ فـتنةً فـتوَفـنا غـير مفـتونين .. ونسألك حبَـك.. وحبَ مَن يُحـبـُـك.. وحب عـملٍ يقـربنا اٍلى حـبـِك .. يا رب العــالمـين . اللهم اغـفـر لجميع موتى المسلمين .. الذين شهـِـدوا لك بالوحدانية ..ولنبيك بالرسالة .. وماتوا على ذلك .. اللهم اغـفر لهُم وارحمهُم وعافهم وأعـفـو عنهم .. واكرِم نـُزلَهم .. ووسِع مـُدخلهم .. واغـسلهم بالماء والثـلج والبـَرَد.. ونقـّهم كما ينقى الثوب الأبيض من الدنس وارحمنا اللهم برحمتك اذا صرنا الى ما صاروا اٍليه .. تحت الجنادل والتراب وحـدنا. اللهم اغـفـِر لنا .. وارحمـنا .. وأعـتـق رقابنـا من النـار. اللـهم تـقبـل منـا اٍنك أنت السميـع العـليم .. وتُب علينا اٍنك أنت التواب الرحيم .. وصلي اللهم على سيدنا محمد وعلى آله وصحبه وسلم. شارك المقالة فيسبوك تويتر إقرأ المزيد على موضوع.كوم: صح عن أمير المؤمنين عمر بن الخطاب رضي الله عنه أنه كان يقنت في الصبح بقنوت الخلع والحفد ، وصح إطلاق اسم "السورتين" على هذا القنوت . فسورة "الخلع" هي ( اللهم إنا نستعينك ونستغفرك ونثني عليك الخير كله ونشكرك ولا نكفرك ونخلع ونترك من يفجرك ) . وسورة "الحفد" هي : ( اللهم إياك نعبد, ولك نصلي ونسجد, وإليك نسعى ونحفد, نرجو رحمتك ونخاف عذابك إن عذابك الجد بالكفار ملحق ) . فصح عَنْ عُبَيْدِ بْنِ عُمَيْرٍ ، قَالَ : " سَمِعْتُ عُمَرَ يَقْنُتُ فِي الْفَجْرِ يَقُولُ : بِسْمِ اللهِ الرَّحْمَن الرَّحِيمِ ، اللَّهُمَّ إنَّا نَسْتَعِينُك وَنُؤْمِنُ بِكَ وَنَتَوَكَّلُ عَلَيْك وَنُثْنِي عَلَيْك الْخَيْرَ ، وَلاَ نَكْفُرُك . ثُمَّ قَرَأَ : بِسْمِ اللهِ الرَّحْمَن الرَّحِيمِ اللَّهُمَّ إيَّاكَ نَعْبُدُ وَلَك نُصَلِّي وَنَسْجُدُ وَإِلَيْك نَسْعَى وَنَحْفِدُ نَرْجُو رَحْمَتَكَ وَنَخْشَى عَذَابَك إنَّ عَذَابَك الْجِدَّ بِالْكَافِرينَ مُلْحِقٌ ، اللَّهُمَّ عَذِّبْ كَفَرَةَ أَهْلِ الْكِتَابِ الَّذِينَ يَصُدُّونَ عَنْ سَبِيلِك " . رواه ابن أبي شيبة في"مصنفه" (2 /315) وعبد الرزاق في "مصنفه" (4969) زاد عبد الرزاق : عن عبيد بن عمير قال : " القنوت قبل الركعة الآخرة من الصبح "، وذكر أنه بلغه أنهما سورتان في مصحف ابن مسعود . وانظر: "صلاة الوتر" - للمروزي (ص 105) . وصح عن طاووس : " أنه سمع ابن عباس يقول : قنت عمر قبل الركعة بهاتين السورتين " . رواه عبد الرزاق (3 /114) والطبري في "تهذيب الآثار" - مسند ابن عباس (1/319) . وروى الطبري أيضا (1/353) بسند صحيح عن معبد بن سيرين قال : " صليت خلف عمر بن الخطاب رضوان الله عليه صلاة الصبح فقنت بعد الركوع بالسورتين " . وروى أيضا (1/355) بسند صحيح عن عبد الرحمن بن أبزى قال : " صليت مع عمر بن الخطاب رضى الله عنه فقنتت بالسورتين : " اللهم إنا نستعينك ونستغفرك ونثنى عليك ونؤمن بك ونخلع ونترك من يفجرك ، اللهم إياك نعبد ولك نصلى ونسجد وإليك نسعى ونحفد نرجو رحمتك ونخشى عذابك إن عذابك بالكفار ملحق " ثالثا : تقدم في جواب السؤال رقم : (178209) أن هذا الدعاء يمكن أن يكون ثابتا في مصاحف بعض الصحابة رضي الله عنهم ، ولكن ليس على أنه من القرآن الذي استقر أمره بالعرضة الأخيرة ؛ فإن مصاحف الصحابة كان فيها الشرح والفقه ، وكان فيها ما نُسخت تلاوته ، وهاتان السورتان كانتا مما نزل من القرآن ثم نسخت تلاوتهما ، وبقي بعض الصحابة يقرؤهما في قنوته ؛ لما فيهما من دعاء وثناء على الله . وقال الزركشي في "البرهان" (2/37) : " ذكر الإمام المحدث أبو الحسين أحمد بن جعفر المنادي في كتابه الناسخ والمنسوخ مما رفع رسمه من القرآن ولم يرفع من القلوب حفظه سورتا القنوت في الوتر ، قال : ولا خلاف بين الماضين والغابرين أنهما مكتوبتان في المصاحف المنسوبة إلى أبي بن كعب ، وأنه ذكر عن النبي صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ أنه أقرأه إياهما ، وتسمى سورتي الخلع والحفد " انتهى . وانظر : "الدر المنثور" (8/695-698) . فغاية ما في الأمر : أن دعاء القنوت كان من القرآن أول الأمر ، ثم نسخ من القرآن الكريم ، وبقي لفظه ؛ لإطباق الصحابة على ذلك . وأما ما يشنع به أعداء الله من التنصيريين والملحدين والرافضة أن مثل هذا يعد طعنا في القرآن ، وأن أهل السنة يختلفون فيه ، فيزيد بعضهم فيه على بعض : فهو محض افتراء ؛ لأن إثبات النسخ في القرآن معلوم من الدين بالضرورة ، لا ينكره إلا جاهل أو مكابر ، فإذا ثبت هذا كان غاية ما في الأمر ما تقدم من كون ذلك كان قرآنا ثم نسخت تلاوته . راجع للفائدة جواب السؤال رقم : (20031) ، (173268) . والله تعالى أعلم . الدعاء : اللهم إنا نستعينك و نستهديك و نستغفرك و نتوب إليك و نؤمن بك و نتوكل عليك و نثني عليك الخير كله نشكرك و لا نكفرك و نخلع و نترك من يفجرك اللهم إياك نعبد و لك نصلي ونسجد وإليك نسعى ونحفد اللهم انى نرجو رحمتك و نخشى عذابك إن عذابك الجد بالكفار ملحق اللهم إنا نستعينك ونستهديك ونستغفرك ونتوب إليك ونؤمن بك ونتوكل عليك ونثني عليك الخير كله Kur'an ve Kunut duası konusu İşte bazı rivayetler Osman'ın Mushafında böyle ziyade bulmaya çalışırken, diğer bir rivayet de onda Kunut Dualarının olmamasını bir noksan saymaya uğraşır. Mushafı olan ashabdan birisi de Übey Bini Kâab'dır. O da Mushafına Kunut Dualarını yazmıştı. Halbuki bunlar Osman'ın Mushafında yoktur. Dualar şunlardır: "Allahümme inna nestainüke ve Nestağfirüke ve Nestehdîke ve nü'minü bike ve Netubü ileyke ve Netevekkelü Aleyke ve Nüsnî Aleykel-Hayre Küllehu Neşkürüke Velâ Nekfürüke ve Nahleu ve Netrükü Men Yefcürük.'' "Allahümme İyyake na'büdü veleke Nusalli ve Nescüdü ve İleyke Nes'a ve Nahfidü Nercu Rahmeteke ve Nahşa Azâbeke İnne Azabeke Bilküffari Mülhik."'' Hanefiyenin Kunut Duası böyledir. Şafiilerin ibâreleri daha başkadır. İşte Übey Bini Kâab bunları Mushafının sonuna yazmış. Böylelikle onun Mushafında 115 sûre varmış. Fakat bu rivayet o kadar zayıftır ki, üzerinde durmaya bile değmez. Tenkid bile taşımaz. Bunlar (Sübhâneke, Et-Tahiyyat, Allahümme Salli Alâ) lar gibi dualardır. Übey istinsah heyetinde idi, Kunutları dua kabilinden yazdığı şüphesizdir. Eğer Kur'an'dan olduğunu iddia etse heyette bunun münakaşası yapılırdı. Halbuki böyle bir şey yoktur. Kunut duaları Hanefiyyece Vitir namazında okunur, Şafiiler sabah namazında da okurlar. Bunlar Hadisle sabittir. Kur'an'dan olduğunu hiç bir mezheb iddia etmemiştir. Übey Mushafına yazmışsa dua diye yazmıştır. İstinsah heyetinde bulunduktan sonra bu hareketini tashih etmiştir. Eskiden görenler, rücuundan haberi olmayarak öyle rivayet etmiş olabilirler. Bu da bir ihtimaldir. Bu gibi garip rivayetler nasıl çıkıyor, insan hayret ediyor. Meselâ Hazreti Ömer, Kunut okunurken Besmele çekmiş. Hemen diyorlar ki: "Besmele çekmesinin hikmeti ve sebebi bunun Kur'an'dan oluşundandır." Bu doğru bir iddia olamaz. Başka şeye Besmele çekilmez mi? Bunu Hazreti Ali'ye de nisbet ediyorlar. Halbuki böyle bir şey yoktur. Bu gibi zayıf rivayetler İslâmın parlak satırları arasına karıştırılmıştır. Bunlar yanlış şeylerdir. 'Kadı Ebubekir Bakıllânî' (H. 403/M. 1012), "İ'cazı Kur'an" da bu meseleye temas ederek: "Peygamberin hutbeleri, nâmeleri, mensur kelâmı ile Kur'an'ın nazmı arasında farklar görürüz. Fakat Resulûllah, Arab'ın en fasihi olduğundan onun kelâmında da i'caz vardır" dedikten ve İbni Mes'ud'un muavvazateyn, Übey Bini Kâab'ın Kunut Duaları hakkındaki rivayetlerini naklettikten sonra diyor ki: "Bu hususta rivayet olunanlar haberi vahittir, bu gibi yerlerde haberi vahit delil olamaz. İbni Mes'ud herkes ezbere bildiğinden yazmıyordu. Übey de onları Mushafının arkasına yazmış. Görenler Mushafına yazmış diyorlar. Cahiller işi karıştırıyorlar." İleride tahrif meselesi bahis mevzuu olurken daha' etraflı görüşmek üzere burada bu bahsi Rafiî'nin şu sözleriyle bitirmek istiyorum. Rafiî bu ihtilâfları saydıktan sonra diyor ki: "Bunları yazdık, hepsini getirdik. Tâ ki ne kadar az olduklarını bilsinler ve sonra birbirini tutmaz, biribirine uymaz rivayetler arasındaki ihtilafı da görsünler. Eğer böyle bir şey olsaydı Kur'an cemi' ve istinsah olunurken kibar ashab susmazlar, ihtilafları şöhret bulurdu. Halbuki, böyle bir şey yoktur. İş olmuş bitmiş, itiraz sesi duyulmamış. Bu garip rivayetlerin nasıl hâsıl ve ne yolda bize vâsıl olduğunu Allah bilir. İbni Mes'ud'un, Übey Bini Kâab'ın ve filanın hata etmeleri istib'ad olunmaz. Zanda hatâ edebilirler. Onlara, Aişe'ye ve Ömer'e, bu dine hile için iftira edip onların ağzından yalan uydurulması uzak görülmemeli. Bunlar da o kabilden olabilir. Biz Kur'an'dan bir şey gitti, veya Kur'an'dan olan bir şey kaldı denilmesini bütün varlığımızla menederiz. Bu hususta istedikleri kadar tevil yapsınlar, hatta rivayeti Cibril ve Mikâil'e isnad etseler bile."(33) __________ (33) M.S.Rafıî: İ'cazül-Kur'an, Kahire. Kategori:Kunut Kategori:Dualar Kategori:Dua Kategori:Kunut duası Kategori:Kunut duaları Kategori:Qunut Kategori:Qunut duaları Kategori:Kuvvetli dualar Kategori:Tesirli dualar Kategori:Musibet zamanı duaları